


All in One

by Raiden_Ninja



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiden_Ninja/pseuds/Raiden_Ninja
Summary: There are infinite universes. So it’d be no surprise to find out that someone could be the same exact person as you in a different universe. However, there are certainly differences. Different worlds, mean different laws. Some worlds may use magic while others may not. Join our chosen hero, who has received a special power.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story that I’ve put more than 45 minutes into. This is an idea that I had a while back and I’m actually writing what I have for once. I don’t own anything except for most of the characters. Enjoy my first story!

It’s been said that there are infinite worlds and universes, and in some of them, there’s bound to be some people that are similar. Two or more people may be the same, but from different worlds, and therefore, different rules. Some worlds may use magic, others, people can fly without planes, and some may be technologically advanced. Some, however, are not so fortunate. With some worlds on the brink of destruction, some where humanity is barely hanging onto existence, and some where war is a completely normal thing, the world and it’s people are bound to be forgotten. The universe is a big place and has many people. 

The gods saw the thriving worlds, and smiled at the progress they made. But when they looked at the dying worlds, they felt saddened. Since creating the worlds, they haven’t been able to interfere, due to a pact they made. They agreed that they would not destroy each other’s created universe nor tamper with them. The gods that created the worlds that are currently dying failed to care about the people. 

A god, who was very saddened about this, felt something needed to be done. They thought for a while, until they came to a conclusion. ‘In all of these worlds that we’ve made,’ they thought, ‘most of the gene codes we used, we borrowed from each other. Some are the exact same. They just follow the rules of the world they were born in. I need to find the one with the most potential.’ They looked through each universe, and in each, they only saw one that truly had promise. “He’s the one. Now I just hope the next part of this works,” they said to them self.

The god confronted the rest of the gods, and made a proposal to them. “If you allow me to, I shall choose one person from a world, and they shall inherit the powers and abilities of the versions of them that die.” The gods murmured amongst themselves for a while. “Why should we allow this to happen?” one god asked. “Because I feel someone should carry on from the dying worlds. Someone should be able to tell tales from their worlds. The memory should be preserved. I feel it would help some worlds, should this be allowed,” they replied. “And what if they obtain the power to overthrow us?” another god asked. “I can assure you, that will not happen. In the case that it does, however, you will be allowed to destroy him with your destructive power, myself, and the universe they came from.” They murmured amongst themselves again. “Very well,” one of them said. “We shall let you choose one to inherit the other versions of him or herself. The god nodded and showed them the human they would put the enchantment on.

The gods gathered in a circle. The one who proposed the idea spoke out. “Let the man who receives this gift not see it as a curse. For this gift is to help his own world, and preserve the memories of those passed. Let the power he receives be used for good, and not evil, for prosperity and not destruction, and to aid those in need, not destroy them.” A brilliant white light radiated from the gods in the circle, shot out to a few universes, then disappeared. “I hope you are right about using the power for good,” one god said. “I keep my word. Should you need to destroy him, you may destroy me and the universe I created,” they replied.


	2. Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. Just letting you know that my writing isn’t exactly great. Some things may seem repetitive, and I suck at action scenes. So please don’t expect much.

The morning crept up on Akuro like a snake in the grass. He slept peacefully in his bed until the sudden ringing of his alarm went off. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched as he adjusted to the light in the room that was completely dark when he last saw it. He sighed as he got out of his bed and scratched his head, which housed his messy hair. He yawned and started his daily routine. He got in the shower, which was cold to wake him up quicker. As he looked in the mirror afterwards, he noticed his hair was pointed everywhere like an anime protagonist. After doing his bathroom business, which contained brushing his hair and everything else, he went into his kitchen and made himself some breakfast. “I need to stop staying up late,” he mumbled to himself. After fixing some eggs and bacon, he sat at the table to eat. He turned on the tv to see the news. 

“Even to this day, we have still been unable to access anywhere near Beacon Academy since the deadly Grimm attack. Reports say even the best huntsmen from Vale are unable to get close to the monster infested school,” the reporter said. Akuro looked down and closed his eyes. His mind filled with the clear, clean hallways and large classrooms. He had been lucky to escape the area before the tower fell. He remembered it all too well. First, an injury one of his classmates had caused. Then, the fight between Pyrrha and a girl named Penny from Atlas. He had seen Ruby, another classmate of his, and her talk and hang out before. He could only imagine what she may be going through now. “In other news,” the reporter said, taking Akuro out of his trance, “The chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna, plans to make a speech later today regarding the White Fang and its recent activities.”

The White Fang, a group of Faunus, people with animalistic traits, whose mission is to make the Faunus and Humans equal. Originally, it was to peacefully make amends and bring all people of Remnant closer together. In recent years, though, they’ve been doing illegal stuff. To some people, it was working. Humans were respecting the Faunus, but it was out of fear. 

The brown haired boy finished his breakfast and placed the plate carefully in the sink to be washed later. He got dressed in his usual attire. He put on his black pants, gray shirt, then his long, dark gray jacket. “We might as well be fighting a war with these conditions,” he said to himself. He grabbed his weapons and stored them to his sides. He ran his hand through his hair once again before walking out of his house.

He walked around the forest in hopes of finding something interesting. Each day since the Fall of Beacon, he’s hoped something would keep him busy. He slowly walked as leaves crumbled and crunched under his feet. He stood still for a minute to examine his surroundings. His cat ears twitched and he looked to his left before getting hit in the side of his face. He was sent flying into a nearby tree and sat still for a second while he gained his senses. He stood up and readied his weapons, two silver colored nightsticks that extended out about the size of his arm. He combined them together to make a staff and got into a fighting position. The Beowolf, which had knocked him into the tree, snarled at him. “I wish you monsters were more talkative,” Akuro joked. The Beowolf growled at him and got down, readying to attack. Akuro closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. When he did, however, the Grimm was already in the air, jumping at him. He put up his staff to block as fast as he could. The Beowolf has its nasty, dirty teeth around the pole, on top of the cat Faunus. Akuro groaned a little as he fell backwards into the ground. He kicked the Grimm off of him and separated the staff into two batons again. He pressed a button on then and they started to transform into dual short swords. The Grimm went for another attack and went to bite the young adult. Akuro moved to the side, but the monster’s teeth got his side. He yelled in pain and immediately stabbed it in its stomach area with one of his swords. He then slices up, making the creature release its grip on him. The Grimm fell dead on the ground before black smoke emitted from the body. It disappeared, then Akuro fell to the ground, exhausted. “I’m too out of practice,” he said to himself before hissing at the pain in his side.

His side had a large bite mark, clearly one that was intended to kill. Akuro put away his weapons, then struggled to stand. He got to his feet for a couple seconds but fell to his knees shortly after. He noticed he was short on breath and was losing blood fast. “There’s nothing I can do,” he said to himself. “I can’t get back to the house in time.” He breathed more heavily and coughed up blood every now and then. His arms and legs started to feel too weak, and he fell flat onto his stomach. “Is this how I die? From being out of practice and getting myself killed? This is sad,” he struggled to say. “I can’t even kill a Beowolf without getting myself hurt. I guess I deserve this in a way. I should’ve done more to help when Beacon fell.” He coughed violently before breathing lightly. Within minutes, he had stopped. The Faunus’s body laid limp on the ground; dead like the monster he had killed.


	3. All in Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Sorry for disappearing. I know that’s not the best time to go on hiatus. I’m just a bit not confident in my writing ability and I’ve kinda been reluctant to continue with the story. However, I’ve overcome that and I’ll try to get more chapters out!

Akuro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and felt confused. “Where am I?” he asked. “It seems… weirdly familiar.” He looked around, but all that was around was a black void. He could see clearly, but everywhere else was as dark as the night with no moon. “I’m alive? Or is this some sort of purgatory?” He had a thousand questions going through his head. He stood up and was shocked when he noticed his side was completely healed. You couldn’t even tell he was attacked at all. 

“I see you’ve fallen as well. That makes two of us,” a mysterious voice said. “Who’s there?” Akuro asked while getting his weapons out. A figured appeared behind him. “Relax. I’m not here to harm you,” he said. Akuro lowered his guard and placed his weapons at his side again. “Where are we?” he asked. “We’re in the mind of ourself, in a way of saying. We died, and were sent to a version of ourself that’s still alive,” the mysterious man replied. “Who are you?” asked the confused Faunus. “My name is Merrick,” the man replied, “and like you, I have died, and was sent here.” Akuro looked down at his hands. “So, we’re both dead,” Akuro said, “and for some reason, we’ve been sent here.” He took a deep breath. “Do you know why?” the cat boy asked. “I’m not too sure myself, though I have an idea,” Merrick replied. Akuro nodded in understanding. “So what version of ourself are we in?” he asked. “One where we live a completely normal life,” Merrick replied again. 

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of class. Cole, whose head was laying on his desk, was fast asleep and wasn’t phased by the noise. A young man in the same class as him, came over to him. He kicked Cole’s chair over, knocking the sleeping boy onto the ground. “Wake up loser. You can’t graduate if you’re sleeping all the time,” the boy said. Cole slowly got up, still sleepy, and went to grab his belongings. The boy who had kicked his chair knocked Cole’s stuff off the desk, sending everything to the ground. “Don’t be late,” the bully taunted before exiting the class. Cole sighed hopelessly as he got down to pick up the fallen objects. 

“Poor kid,” Akuro said somewhat sadly. “We’re able to view the happenings of our new host. Nothing but sleeping, steadily declining grades, video games, and getting bullied here,” Merrick said. “You said you had an idea as to why we’re here. Care to share what you think?” Akuro asked the other man. “I’m thinking we’re connected. It’s possible that Cole, yourself, and I share the same genes, and it’s possible we may have more roommates,” Merrick replied. “Connected,” Akuro started thinking. “So you’re saying that you and I are the same, as well as the kid?” Merrick nodded, “We were born in different worlds, yet we have similar thoughts and ways of thinking. We all think of the world the same. Full of promise, yet full of injustice. We want to change it for the better, do we not? The difference is that Cole, here, can’t do anything. Not until he realizes what he can do.” Akuro looked at him with a confused expression, “What do you mean?” Merrick sat on the ground. “He is able to harness our abilities. Though, not fully yet, I’ve seen it subtly.” 

Cole hurried through the halls to get to his next class. “I haven’t been late for a class yet, and hopefully, I won’t be ever,” he said to himself. The late bell range just after he walked into the classroom. He sighed in relief and sat in his desk. “Cutting it close, I see,” a boy around Cole’s age said to him. “I was a bit occupied,” Cole replied. The teacher walked in to start the class. “Jackson again? Dude, you need to show him who’s boss,” the boy said to him. “And get suspended? Do you know what my parents would do to me if I got suspended because of a fight?” Cole asked rhetorically. “Doesn’t your dad say that if someone pushes you, push back?” the boy asked him. “I’m not going to if it means I get in trouble. I’m not getting suspended for something like that. If he starts a fight, then maybe I’ll fight back. But I’m not going to fight him just because he makes me run behind. I’m not petty like that, Danny,” Cole replied. “It’s better than having him walk all over you,” Danny said. 

Cole looked down at his desk looking slightly upset. “What’s wrong?” Danny asked him. Cole looked at his friend. “I keep having weird dreams. I keep seeing myself somewhere I’ve never been to,” Cole explained, “but I know I’ve never been there before. There were people using magic or something. It was a dream, but it felt so weird.” The teacher cleared her throat to quiet down the boys. “As I was saying,” the teacher said, “be sure to have your assignments that are due on Friday. I will not take them up late.” Danny looked over to Cole. “Do you have your work done?” he asked. Cole looked slightly off to the side. “I, uh, haven’t really started yet,” he replied. “Cole, you know it’s due at the end of the week. You’re failing classes, and at this rate, you’ll never graduate,” Danny said to his friend. “I’m only failing three classes, thank you very much,” Cole said in a hushed tone, “Besides, I still have time to get my grades up before the end of the semester.” 

Akuro sat on the ground across from Merrick. “The dream he mentioned,” Merrick said the the Faunus, “was no dream. What he saw, I lived. And soon enough, he’ll ‘dream’ about where you came from.” Akuro looked slightly depressed at the statement. “I don’t want anyone to dream about a place like Remnant. Humanity hardly hung onto existence. The only way to live was to fight. That’s why I joined Beacon. Everyone joined the huntsman academies to try and fix the world, but to be honest, there may be no fixing it. Not when there’s monsters like the Grimm everywhere. I was happy to see that people were able to smile as if nothing was wrong. The kid isn’t going to dream about being a hero in battle. He’s just going to dream about being bullied and thrown into life threatening situations,” Akuro said gloomily. “What do you mean but that?” Merrick asked him. “The Faunus aren’t exactly the most liked in the world. The Faunus, I suppose, can be paralleled to the African Americans of this world. Discriminated, treated as less than equal, some even work as slaves for certain companies. We, like the ones here that were discriminated, are still people. Just because were different, doesn’t mean we aren’t less than anyone else. So for nearly a year, I was made fun of, beaten, bruised, and laughed at just because I’m like this,” Akuro replied to his other self. “I’m sorry to hear that,” Merrick said sadly. Akuro nodded, “There was a Faunus girl who attended Beacon, that I admired. I could tell she was a Faunus, but she hid it from everyone. She wanted people to judge her on who she was, not what she was. After the Fall of Beacon, I never saw her again. I never saw anyone from there again.” Merrick was curious what the ‘Fall of Beacon’ was, but thought it was better not to ask.

The bell rung once again to end the current class. Cole, who was more awake this class period, gathered his stuff and walked to the next class. His friend, Danny, walked by his side as they travelled the crowded hallway. “So did you hear about the new character they released?” Danny asked his companion. “Duh,” Cole replied, “The console version isn’t getting them until later, like always. So I’m stuck with watching other people play as them on PC.” Danny chuckled at his friend’s frustration. “I’ll see you later,” Cole said as he approached his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, if you have any art of the characters, feel free to tell me in the comments. I’d love to see anything you’ve got!


End file.
